


Break Away

by Higgystar



Series: Working out Differences Universe [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Working out Differences Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being in the prison with so many people means it's difficult to get time alone. So when the opportunity to get away for a few hours on a run comes up, Shane and Daryl jump at the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Away

They’ve been living at the prison for months now. The place is secure as it could get, things are working out well for all of them and heck Shane will even admit that for the first time in over a year, his life is pretty peaceful. Unfortunately it’s also boring as shit. So as soon as the opportunity to go out on a run comes up, he’s volunteering, Daryl right there alongside him, already hoisting his bow onto his shoulder and leading the way to the truck. It’s a small run, won’t need much people and it’s with a dash of excitement in his voice that Shane convinces Rick to let everyone else stay here. He and Daryl would be enough for this trip. Rick knows him too well, merely stating that they should stay safe and careful before opening the gates with Carl, letting them leave the safety behind the fences.

It’s like a breath of fresh air being out here again. It’s not that he didn’t love the safety of the prison and actually being able to breathe easy, but there were some things he missed about the thrill of fighting. Before the out break he’d kept it quelled at the shooting range, or out on the job taking down criminals and venting all the pent up energy in one go. But now, there was nothing quite like it unless they were out here, where the walkers were plentiful and the adrenaline real and fast flowing.

They find the row of buildings easily enough, leaving the car parked in a tactical position before leaving it, weapons at the ready and already eyeing the walkers heading their way. There are not many of them, but it’s enough to get the blood pumping, to have him actually enjoying every time his knife plunges through a rotten skull, or when he hears an arrow whistle through the air to take down another. Daryl is at his side, working in tandem with him, the two of them reading each other’s movements and taking down the small gathering of the dead in mere minutes.

All too soon it’s over and Shane finds himself panting as he follows Daryl inside one of the buildings. His partner has his mind focussed on the job as always, keen to get on and find any supplies that would be useful and do his part for the group. Shane admires that, he really does, but right now he’s got other thoughts on his mind when it comes to Daryl.

They’ve been together a long time now, long enough for it to be classified as permanent and for no one to make a big deal of them going off alone. The thing was, in the prison there wasn’t much privacy anymore. Since the Woodbury folk had moved in it seemed as if every spot they’d ever laid claim to for some alone time had been picked up by some new couple, leaving the pair of them frustrated and unable to really work out the tension.

Really it’s been so long since he’s gotten to really taste Daryl properly that he’s practically salivating at the thought of it. Watching his partner scan through the building Shane tries to keep himself alert through it all, but Daryl’s wearing a sleeveless shirt again, and everytime he leans down the curve of his ass is clear as day beneath his pants. He can’t help but watch him, remembering all the times he’d been able to run his fingers over that pale skin and feel every inch of Daryl against him. It was too much, and finally, finally they were alone.

They’re in an office; the place is already a mess with papers on the floor, and various file cabinets strewn about the ground where they’d been knocked over by someone. Honestly, Shane didn’t care. All he knew for now was that the building was clear and the door had a lock. They had the security of the moment and fuck he doesn’t think he can hold back any longer anyway.

Sliding the lock shut he can feel his body already react in excitement, his dick is hard in his pants and as soon as he presses up against Daryl’s back he’s having to bite back a moan of excitement.

“Was wondering how long you were gonna wait.” Daryl chuckles from before him, glancing back over his shoulder to sneak a grin back up at him. It makes Shane press a little harder over Daryl’s rear, sliding down a hand to his partner’s legs and moving it to cup between Daryl’s legs. He’s not disappointed when he gets a small gasp in response, Daryl’s body tensing a little and rocking onto tiptoes for a brief second. “Fuck, feeling desperate or somethin’?”

Shane simply growls in response, moving to run his tongue over the back of Daryl’s neck, breathing in deeply to take in his scent and unable to stop the memories and thoughts that run through his head. He knows his scent so well, he remembers being wrapped inside of it so tightly during the winter, sharing body heat and everything else until their scents were damned near indistinguishable from each other. He doesn’t have time to be patient right now.

“Fucking need you.” He ends up snarling, uncaring of how out of control he must seem when he grabs at Daryl’s hips, spinning his partner in place and backing them up until Daryl is pressed back against the desk. “Been desperate for you, been needing you for so godammned long.” Shane growls through his teeth, uncaring of the roughness as he begins yanking at Daryl’s belt.

“Should have fuckin’ said somethin’. Would have volunteered for more runs with you.” Daryl hums, but he’s already breathing heavily, his own fingers scrabbling for purchase on Shane’s belt and trying to undo it. Smirking a little Shane slaps the hands away, moving to kiss and bite over Daryl’s neck, knowing exactly how to get the response he wants. Having such a feisty partner was great, but right now he needed something else from Daryl.

Grabbing at Daryl’s waistband he yanks his partner’s pants down, shoving them as far as his calves before dropping to his knees before him. Shane doesn’t give Daryl time to react or even process what’s happening, instead he grips at his hips and moves to nuzzle at the base of his cock. Daryl jerks a little in his grip, backed up against the desk, trapped and completely at his will. Tightening his grip on his hips, Shane keeps him in place, moving to trail his half open lips over Daryl’s skin, kissing lightly just beneath his navel and down further until he was tracing his tongue through thick curls of hair. The pure scent of Daryl is intense when he’s here and Shane makes sure to take the time to enjoy it fully.

His tongue trails over both soft skin and rough hair, curling over Daryl in swirls, peppered with light kisses and sucks upon his skin. Not once does he move his hands from Daryl’s hips, instead he keeps him in place, deliberately ignoring his cock and letting his mouth tease over other areas of skin. Daryl is sensitive all over, he knows this and right now he’s playing it to his advantage.

Daryl is quivering in his grip, tense still and Shane can feel the other man’s intense stare on his as he enjoys himself. His partner is nowhere near as experienced as he is, and that meant it really wasn’t so difficult to get Daryl completely overwhelmed in a matter of minutes. Carefully Shane glances up, noting Daryl’s flushed face and slightly parted lips as he pants quietly, watching him with eyes that shined with lust and want. It’s a perfect look for Daryl and one Shane wanted to see more from him.

Ducking his head a little lower, Shane lets his fingers move from Daryl’s hips, shifting them to trace down the outside of Daryl’s thighs as he moves his tongue to trail over the inside of them. Daryl’s breath catches in his throat, being released in a long, slow moan and Shane can practically hear the creak of the wood as Daryl’s grip increases on the desk. Moaning a little himself he trails more circles and swirls over the soft skin, making sure to kiss and take in a deep breathe every so often to lose himself in the scent of Daryl.

“Fuck I’ve missed this.” Shane moans mainly to himself, running his tongue over his own lips and pulling back at inch to study Daryl’s thighs. They’re pale, not caught by the sun like the rest of his skin, and smooth with the faintest stretch marks from puberty lining the inside of them. He loves every single inch of them and can’t help himself as he leans forward, head between Daryl’s legs and clamping his teeth down on the vulnerable flesh. Above him Daryl cries out, his legs clamping about Shane’s ears as he sucks lightly, just enough to ache and to mark up a bruise over the inside of Daryl’s leg.

Prying Daryl’s legs apart from keeping him trapped, he glances up to him, finding the other man looking down at him with a small glare. He can’t help but smirk at that. Sure maybe Daryl hadn’t been prepared for the sudden hickey, but Shane can see that he certainly has enjoyed it.

Moving back before Daryl, he takes the time to nuzzle at the base of his cock again, able to feel how hard it is against his cheek and hush when Daryl gives a feeble thrust in his direction. Chuckling a little he knows just how impatient Daryl can be, so he moves to trail his tongue over the heated flesh, pausing at the tip to lap at the beaded pre come already there. “Looks like I’m not the only desperate one.” He points out.

Before Daryl can come up with some cocky remark or growl out a reply, Shane swallows him down quickly, humming around Daryl’s cock and feeling a sense of satisfaction when words seem to fail the other man. Daryl’s body gives up being tense once and for all, instead he slumps back against the desk, one hand moving to tangle into Shane’s hair and feel each movement as he bobs his head. Moving in time he moves around Daryl’s cock, letting his tongue rub over the underside and press against the head when he shifts back enough. Daryl doesn’t thrust into his mouth, the other man never does, instead he stays as still as he can and lets Shane do as he wishes, letting him move to stroke at the base and suck on just the tip.

Above him Daryl hisses between his teeth, his back arching a little as Shane digs the tip of his tongue into the slit just a little too hard to be considered comfortable. But it doesn’t stop Daryl’s toes from curling in his shoes, or another bead of pre come leaking out onto Shane’s tongue. Looking upwards Shane can’t help but grin at the sight of Daryl so undone, panting heatedly with his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. He looks fucking incredible and Shane doesn’t know how much longer he’s going to be able to keep teasing him.

As much as he wants to make this last, his dick is hard as ever between his legs, he can feel the pulse of his body move with every gasped out pant from Daryl’s mouth and he knows he wants more than this. Removing his mouth from Daryl he gives his partner time to recover for a second, grabbing the bottle of lubricant from his pocket and smothering two of his fingers with the cool gel. His own heart leaps in excitement as he moves back into place, shuffling on his knees and letting his hand rest on Daryl’s thigh as he slips his fingers back, sliding behind his balls to press against his opening.

Daryl squirms a little, peering down at him through half lidded eyes and panting through open lips. Shane can’t help but groan at the sight before moving to close his mouth around Daryl’s cock again, pressing his fingers forward with a little more force than usual and feeling Daryl’s all too eager body give in almost immediately. He’s still tight, but the muscles don’t reject him completely, instead Daryl’s body seems to accommodate his fingers pretty quickly. Idly Shane wonders if Daryl’s been keeping himself prepared in case they got time for a quickie somewhere, but now is not the time to dwell on that thought, even if it was hot.

“Christ, look at you already opened for me.” Shane pulls back to speak, licking over the tip of Daryl’s cock, pressing against the head and teasing it with kisses and laps. “You’re so desperate for me Daryl, wriggling on my fingers, opening yourself up for my dick.” He tells him, knowing that Daryl got himself worked up to the point of being pretty incapable of speech when he was like this. The lack of reply doesn’t phase him though and he continues as he works his fingers inside a little deeper. “Yeah you like this don’t you? Getting me to take care of you how you need.”

The words aren’t exactly hurting his want either, and the thought of being the only person who had ever gotten Daryl Dixon to give in to want and lust like this makes him groan a little. Licking at his lips he moves to suck on Daryl’s cock again, unable to stop from groaning himself around the length as he works his fingers over Daryl’s prostate. He knows the second he finds it, because Daryl is clenching his fingers in his hair and around the desk edge, gasping loudly and swearing under his breath. It’s about as coherent as Daryl can get and knowing that he’s the one to reduce him to this state makes Shane press even harder.

There’s a small grunt from Daryl, the fingers in his hair tighten a little and before he can dig his tongue into the slit of his cock again, Daryl is pushing him away with a frantic shake of his head. “St-stop. You have to stop.” Daryl finally pants, his body as still as he can make it and biting on his lower lip as his cock twitches in want against his stomach. “I c-can’t…” Daryl gives a small gasp and Shane realises he’s been rubbing and pressing on Daryl’s prostate a little too hard the past few minutes. “Don’t make me come yet.” Daryl begs and Shane can’t help but groan as his arousal spikes at the sound of it.

Easing off the pressure from his fingers he sits back on his heels, licking at his lips and enjoying the sight of Daryl’s dick shiny and slick with his spit. Looking up over his panting form, Shane can’t help but run his free hand over his crotch, feeling his own dick pulse in want. “Fuck do you know how hot you are right now?” He asks him and Christ he loves when Daryl flushes red from his nose to his ears in embarrassment at being called hot. Spreading his fingers a little more, Shane can feel Daryl’s body jolt around him, Daryl gasps louder and he knows both of them are ready. “Begging me not to come, tell me why.” Of course he knows the reason but fuck having Daryl says it makes it all the better. Getting to his feet, Shane lets his fingers slip free from Daryl’s body, moving to unbuckle his belt and shove his pants to his thighs. “Tell me why you don’t want to come.”

Stroking over his own dick Shane smears more lubricant over himself, running his tongue over his lips and giving a loose thrust into his fist. Daryl is watching him, still panting a little with his cock hard and leaking against his belly. It’s one of the most attractive sights he’s ever seen and fuck Shane has missed this; there was only so much you could do in a cell only covered by a sheet for a door.

“I don’t want to come like that.” Daryl whimpers, moving close enough to drag their lips over each others, barely a kiss, more of a tease. His fingers latch into Shane’s shirt, pulling him closer and Shane can’t help but moan a little as their cocks rub together lightly. “I want you to make me come when you fuck me.”

“Fuck.” Shane hisses, moving a had down to drag his fingers over their dicks, rubbing them both gently and feeling the way Daryl bucks into his touch a little. “Say it again. Say you want me to fuck you.” Moving to bite over Daryl’s neck he can feel the bruises form beneath his mouth and he loves the way that Daryl’s fingers tighten their hold on him in excitement.

“Fuck me.” Daryl growls, shoving at his chest with force, pushing him back to give himself enough room to turn around. Shane can only watch as Daryl leans over the desk, his pants around his ankles, ass wet with lube and ready for him. “I want you to fuck me Shane. I want you to fuck me until I come.” His partner tells him, eyes ablaze with want and body bent over ready for him. It’s fucking incredible and Shane doesn’t know how he’s lasted this long without Daryl.

It takes barely a second for Shane to pin him down into place, hands on Daryl’s hips and keeping him in place as he rubs the tip of his dick down the crease of Daryl’s ass. “Yeah you want it. Fuck you’re so desperate for me aren’t you?” He moans, pressing against his partner’s back and burying his nose into the back of his head.

Daryl moans beneath him, his body arching back for more, pressing against Shane’s and begging in more than just words. “Fuck me already Shane, I can’t wait no longer.” He hisses, digging his fingers into the top of the desk, glancing over his shoulder to try and catch his gaze. Shane moans into the back of his neck, kissing and dragging his teeth over the soft flesh there to get a real taste before he presses in.

Both of them gasp at the feeling, Shane digging his fingers into Daryl’s hips as he presses inside all the way. He knows what Daryl can take, and beneath him there’s a moan of appreciation from his partner. It’s fucking perfection to get to do this again, to get to feel the tightness of Daryl’s body around him and have his partner so open and wanting beneath him. “Fuck you’re so tight.” He moans, burying his face in the back of Daryl’s neck, just resting on top of him for a moment to get used to the feeling again.

It’s intense as always, sudden and making him pant loudly as he finally gives one small thrust and feels Daryl groan at the motion. His entire body feels on fire, as if every single nerve is primed and has been waiting for this moment for so long. A part of Shane wants to just have this go on forever, but another wants to just pound into Daryl until he’s gotten every single want out of his system. For the moment he simply pants, feeling the way Daryl’s body twitches beneath him and letting his partner get used to the feeling they’ve both been missing.

When Daryl pushes back against him, bracing himself on the desk and shoving his body back onto him with a tight moan, Shane knows he’s ready and can take whatever he has to give. It’s Daryl’s way of signalling for him to do as he wishes and right now, Shane needs more than just gentle thrusts and pressing tightly together.

Weaving his fingers into the mass of hair at the back of Daryl’s head, he presses him down further into the desk, feeling the way Daryl’s body tenses at the motion but doesn’t refuse. They both know he’s in control right now and if Daryl didn’t want it, they had spoken about safewords before. But there’s no protest, and Shane knows that right now, Daryl trusts him to give him exactly what he wants, what he’s been needing for so long.

Pushing up from his prone position, Shane keeps their hips pressed together, letting his dick shift inside of Daryl with his movements until he’s standing with his partner still sprawled on the desk beneath him. Keeping his fist in his hair he keeps him down, noting the way Daryl’s nails are pressed into the wood and he’s gritting his teeth with a hiss. “Look at you.” Shane murmurs, rocking his hips lightly and feeling the way Daryl automatically shifts his body back to take him. “So fucking desperate for me. Bet you’ve been waiting for this for a long time.”

Daryl nods against the desk, making his hand jerk where it’s still in his hair and Shane takes the opportunity to shove him back down a little harder. Placing his spare hand at the small of Daryl’s back he keeps him down, pinning him to be still before pulling out enough to shove back in hard. Daryl keens in want, spreading his legs a little wider and Shane can only smirk at the reaction.

“Yeah you need this.” He tells him, panting himself as he begins a steady rhythm, pressing deep inside of Daryl with each thrust. “Already almost came just from having me touch you and now you want more.” Beneath him Daryl moans again, moving his arms up to bury his head in them, cushioning his forehead from being crushed into the wood and hiding away his flushed face from the world. “Can’t even admit it can you?”

Again Daryl whimpers, squirming a little against the desk and him, begging with his body. Shane obliges, pressing hard on Daryl’s prostate and knowing the exact angle that he likes to take it at. “Fuck right there Shane!” Daryl practically howls, slamming his hips back for more, looking so fucking perfect beneath him.

“Yeah right there?” He presses harder, slamming his hips forward until their bodies are pressed together again. Daryl squirms, mouth open and panting hard, groaning and clearly desperate. “Fuck look at you. I’m going to make you come so hard.” Pressing down on Daryl’s lower back he pins him down, keeping him steady as he gives in to everything he’s been missing.

Shoving down Daryl’s head he loves the feeling of power Daryl lets him take, allowing him to pin him down and use him completely. Groaning to himself, Shane pounds into him hard, feeling his body enjoy every second of having Daryl splayed beneath him. He knows he’s hitting the right spot, he can feel every twitch of Daryl’s body and every vibration of each moan he makes. It’s everything he’s been missing and fuck he loves it.

He can feel the second it all becomes too much for Daryl beneath him and even if he couldn’t tell, his partner makes it clear enough. “Shane! Oh fuck Shane I’m gonna come, fuck I’m gonna come…” Daryl gasps, he’s near groaning with every thrust and Shane can’t help but smirk as he gets closer to the edge. He bucks harder, presses right against Daryl’s prostate as Daryl arches up onto tip toes beneath him and Shane loves that he can feel the exact second that Daryl crashes over the edge.

Daryl tenses, his body tightening around Shane’s dick as he finally comes with a low moan. Shane loves being able to feel it as well as see it, Daryl’s muscles tense and quiver over his shoulders, Shane pressing a hand to them through his clothing and giving some hard thrusts for himself. Getting to move within that tight heat is enough for him too and it’s with a final shove of his hips that he comes hard. Each pulse of his cock makes him shudder, groaning as he slumps over Daryl’s back and fills him entirely.

Breathing heavily he gives himself the time needed to relax and enjoy every single second of his orgasm, feeling the way Daryl does the same beneath him. His cock pulses hard, he can feel Daryl shiver beneath him and he knows that as much he loves filling Daryl with his come, the other man loves getting to take it just as much. Bracing himself over Daryl he leans down enough to press a kiss to the back of his neck, trying to catch his breath after the comedown. “Christ, that was fucking perfect.” He groans and beneath him Daryl nods.

“Need to go on runs more often.” Daryl mutters, resting on his arms still and panting in between every word. He’s still flushed, red in the face and body shivering through the aftermath. It’s one of the most perfect sights that Shane’s ever seen. “Missed this. The prison is great and all, but fuck sometimes I kinda wish it was just us again you know?”

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” Shane nods, moving back to slip his cock free and start cleaning them up. He moves as gently as he can, a contrast to the harshness of before and enjoying getting to stroke his fingers over Daryl’s skin as he helps him redress. “There’s a big difference between just you and me, and the group at the prison. Besides, privacy is hard to come by.”

Daryl rolls over on the desk, flopping onto his back and looking up at him with a grin. He’s a cocky prick that’s for sure, but he’s Shane’s cocky prick and fuck he hasn’t seen enough of him lately. “Never thought we’d be wanting to run off on our own again.” Daryl tells him, stretching beneath him, reaching up to run his fingers down over Shane’s arms. “Should I pack our bags when we get back? Stock up on peanut butter and nutella?”

“Haha.” Shane leans down to kiss him, letting their bodies press together again, this time in a less frantic manner. They kiss slowly, taking their time, just being close and enjoying each other in a way that’s hard to do at the prison with a constant audience. Brushing Daryl’s hair from his eyes he can’t help but smile to him, enjoying every second he gets to spend with the man he’d never thought he’d end up with.

A banging at the locked door breaks the moment and immediately the two of them are on their feet, braced and ready with their hands on their weapons. Snarling echoes through the glass of the door, broken nails scrape down the wood and Shane can only sigh as the dead try to get a taste of the pair of them. It’s a sign of how there is no peace in this world anymore and how really they needed to find a new place to be together at the prison where it was safe.

Checking their bags for supplies are safe, he slips his knife from his belt, standing beside Daryl and unable to stop the grin on his lips as he feels the adrenaline starts up inside of him again at the promise of a fight. “You ready for this?” He asks, looking to his side to find Daryl bouncing on his toes, already eager for the rush. It’s sexy as hell and Shane can’t help but grab Daryl’s shirt to drag him in for a harsh kiss.

His partner smirks pulling back to head for the door with a smirk and fuck if he thought the walkers wouldn’t get through the door, he’d bend him over right now and take another round. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Daryl shrugs, taking the handle in hand, offering him a nod and Shane falls into his usual stance to take down the threat. Offering a nod in reply he licks at his lips, ready to have Daryl’s back as he opens the door and the band of walkers begin streaming through.

Shane knows they make a good team, whether it be taking down walkers or going on a run, but fuck when they’re together in more intimate of ways? Well they were a damned perfect pair.


End file.
